Till Death Do Us Apart
by gleekliar2000
Summary: As the pretty little liars terrorizing world goes into the glee world new secrets will be revealed but can you keep a secret SHHH!
1. Chapter 1

Beginning  
Hey this is my first fan fiction but this isn't only a fan fiction it's a pretty little liars crossover with glee

New York :  
Rachel  
Finn  
Kurt  
Brittany

Lima Ohio :  
Marley  
Kitty  
Jake  
Blain

For those who don't know pretty little liars its a tv show that has 4 girls targeted by -A and sending them text messages blackmailing them by secrets only their friend Alison that was killed by -A

Hanna  
Aria  
Emily  
Spencer

I wish you enjoy the story

Please review


	2. Chapter 1 ( real one )

Till death do us apart

Chapter one

You can't take it, it's just the beginning

In Lima Ohio

"I can't believe that's it's been a month since his death" cried Marley "same here and we are standing just outside his grave" blain looked at her with tears in his eyes they couldn't believe that their friend Ryder who got killed the night where everyone was drunk none of them remember anything and that's what's going in each one of their heads because they all had problems with Ryder, as Ryder died and solved their problems he also left a hole in their heart and nothing but guilt first one to throw mud on the grave was blain , they were best friends for a lot of time and before he died there was a lot of tension but blain couldn't get over Ryder second to throw the mud was kitty they were dating for a while before Ryder died she was the only one who wasn't fighting with Ryder third to throw the mud was Marley she and Ryder always had tension but the last one wasn't easy but whatever the tension was they would be there for each other fourth to throw the mud was Jake he and Ryder were best friends from junior year but they had a big fight which broke them off.

after throwing the mud all of the people left except his parents and new directions they wanted to say goodbye not only to an awesome friend but to a good singer and though he had a big fight with wade he never got over him ….."This is a song Ryder loved the song Sais nobody's perfect but Ryder was" Marley lied

Marley and blain sing nobody's perfect – Jessie j

The song ended with half new direction in tears, they all left except Marley, kitty, blain and Jake they couldn't say good bye that easy not when they know that one of them a maybe killed Ryder after an hour they knew they had to leave on the way home they all got a text message from a blocked number saying "lie lie lie but secrets won't stay secrets for long and the killer won't stay unknown for long –A" they all looked at each other in fear they knew it wasn't a good sign then suddenly a police car popped and a cop came out saying that they needed to talk to us …2 Hours later at breadsticks

"Why did they ask us about Ryder's murder?" kitty whispered "I think whoever sent that creepy text message knows the truth and told the police" Jake added "look guys the police can't hold something on us they don't have any evidence" blain said "do you know something that we don't" Marley asked blain "look guys this isn't the first text message I get from that –A person" blain answered her showing her a message from –A That sais that night is not going to stay hidden XOXO –A "and after I saw this message I remember I hit him in his cheeks that it left a scar and when I saw the body the scar was their" blain whispered

In New York City

"25th of may its feels so fast since her death" Brittany said putting the flowers Finn sent because today was the memorial of Santana she was killed a year ago "talking about Santana don't you think you have to move out its been year since she died and the only reason you were staying for is to get over don't u think it's time"kurt said "KURT" Rachel said giving him the shut up look "Kurt is right the only reason I'm staying here is because I'm trying to find out who killed her" Rachel said tin! Tin Brittany's phone rang she got a text message from a blocked number that said try to find who I am again and you'll regret coming to new York –A Brittany looked at Rachel and Kurt in a worried face and said "I got to go I'll be home at 6" then she opened the door and Finn was their standing with his suitcase "Finn what are you doing here" Rachel said hugging him "I came here to see the memorial for Santana and I would also like to say a speech" Finn said giving every one of them a hug "I was just leaving to work see you tonight" Brittany said closing the door "are you ready for some new York adventure Finn" Kurt added "I always am" Finn said smiling After an hour in fifth avenue "We have been walking around for an hour and I didn't see anything so surprise me epic fail Kurt" Finn said walking in the streets of new York which he didn't really like the suddenly Rachel bums into a blonde girl size 2 and her books fell so Rachel sat down and packed the books with her by the stickers on the books she may be called aria or Hanna"oh! I'm really sorry aria or Hanna" Rachel said packing all of these collage books then they all got a message even Hanna

"Did you just get the same message from –A" Hanna said in a popular restraint in New York "does u know who that person is?" Brittany asked her "no why are you asking" Hanna asked her "look every time I try to search for Santana's killer he just sent messages to threaten me" Brittany said "oh god look we have to know who that person is before he does something dangerous or kill anyone of us" Kurt said "look a stopped sending text messages when he killed our friend aria and he or she started when he or she killed our friend Alison" Hanna said drinking the pig cup of Pepsi "and our friend Santana was killed by an unknown so it's probably –A" Finn said "look guys I've been late for collage and remember –A plays games and their tricky if he offered a deal take it and then trap him ok every chance it's like a now or never" Hanna said getting her bags and leaving "look guys whoever that a is we have to get rid of him every one has his own secrets and we don't need to spill them out plus the last we need is to lose someone else than Santana" Rachel said looking at each other

Next chapter

Isn't it a good place for a kill?

Summary: as everyone pairs up to find out who behind the coat is a traps and black mail with secrets can the liars take it all new chapters coming soon

Please review and share with others


	3. Chapter 2

Till death do us a part

Chapter 2

Isn't it a good place for a kill?

In New York "Hey guys I was sitting in Mr. drew's class and I got this text message from A and he already knows about h…h…"Kurt said showing them a text message that said isn't he over sexy today oh yeah that's why you oh! Sorry I spilled a secret xoxo then no under stood what the h...h was but Kurt just opened his eyes "Kurt you slept with a teacher seriously Kurt" Finn said "look I got D- and I had to sleep with him so he could raise my marks to a C" Kurt explained "I can't take it seeing my best friend being blackmailed and knowing that I'm next and Finn and Brittany" Rachel said then Hanna came in when Rachel was picking their phones " hey any new –A news" Hanna said "well they won't be for a while because we are getting rid of him or her I'm going to a mobile hacker so he can't stop those messages" Rachel said going to wear her coat " stop right there we tried right that before and then a told people our secrets and killed my friends sister's husband and blamed it on us" Hanna said "so think before you do it's a is not a game well yeah it's a game but the winner is a and he will always be one step ahead" Hanna said when the others just looked at each other with tiredness "I'm going shopping any one wants to come ?"Brittany "yeah, I'm coming with you" Kurt said

In Lima Ohio, glee club

"So –A wants us to meet him at the grave yard and we want to trap –A and know how he or she knew all these things about us" blain said opening the text message that –a sent saying meet me with Jake only at the grave yard to unlock the mystery xoxo-A "so what we get from the xoxo it's a girl or a gay guy" Marley whispered "gay guys don't say that" blain said looking at Marley "well guys this A person has a plan of course why would he want the guys only is a going to slut things up this time" kitty said flipping her hair "yeah your right a has a plan and that's why both of you girls are going to Ryder's house to search for some things that can lead us to who killed him which is 50% one of us and that's because of you remembers anything" Jake shouted "shut up Jake because you also remember nothing oh and talking about that night weren't you their" blain said giving him that look "look guys that's what a is doing he or she is trying to tears us apart" Marley said then suddenly all their phone rungs they looked at each other in a terrifying look the message was from a that said no I don't want to tear you apart but you will when I kill another one of you –A then the whole glee club entered and they all had a group number

We are who we are – little mix

Leading the chorus kitty blain Marley and Jake

In New York

"that new store that just opened is so expensive and seriously new York is way over crowded than I thought" Brittany whispered to Kurt holding a lot of shopping bags and going into the elevator where Kurt pressed the garage button then suddenly a tin! Tin! Voice happened and the elevator stopped and Kurt and Brittany fell down "oh god what happened did the lights go out" Brittany yelled "no the whole new York's light is still working" Kurt answered they went to the help button but every time they pressed it sais error-A and then they got a message from a that said you have few more minutes till the elevator drops call friends or the police if you call the police the service goes down goodbye –A they look at each other terrified

The whole elevator was glass one break and it all collapse that was thinking while she was talking to Rachel and crying and telling her goodbye then the service went off and they got a message from a that said a few seconds sorry it's about time they call the police –A tears went Kurt and Brittany's face faster than Niagara falls then Brittany got the big heels out of her bags "what are you going to do" Kurt asked Brittany "just trust me and hold my hand and jump when I say go" Brittany answered him " were in the seventh floor you muuu" Kurt said then he was interrupted by Brittany jumping off and him following her the next few seconds they were in a water then they both fainted

While in Lima Ohio

"It's dark and shady I think it's a trap did you find anything" blain said on the phone to Marley while he and blain were walking in the graveyard and Marley and kitty were searching for something in Ryder's house "wait their something on Ryder's grave oh my god it's a gun" Jake said on the phone in front of Ryder's grave with blain looking at the gun "oh my god I think we just found the shirt Ryder was wearing that night and it has blood all over it" kitty said then they heard someone trying to open the door then the phone dropped of her hands and broke into pieces meanwhile blain and Jake heard someone moving and they headed through the voice "your –A ?" both blain and Jake and the girl was standing both of them thought the other was –A until both of them told the other that they got the same message from –A and that –A tricked them "it all started when –A killed our friend Alison" the girl named Spencer said "wait –a killed Alison" blain interrupted "oh you know Alison?" Spencer asked "yeah we were dating before she died" blain said making Spencer give him the look

Next chapter : secrets leave us with a Brocken heart just like –A , as a's plan to reveal some secrets others get hurt and broken some physically and others emotionally


	4. Chapter 4

Till death do us apart

Chapter 3

Secrets leave us with a Brocken heart just like –A

In new York in the hospital in a room Brittany and Kurt lying on the bed Kurt's arm is Brocken and Brittany's leg is Brocken to the jump wasn't easy for both of them they tried to forget what happened but they couldn't you can't forget –A and –A can't forget you it's really hard to be trapped in an elevator both of them were close to death and they knew it but can they get over it that was Kurt's mind In ,can he get over what happened then his thoughts were interrupted by Hanna who came to check on them then she told Rachel and Finn to get us coffee "look guys I know what you're going through physically and emotionally , –A hit me with a car before and locked my friend in a room full of carbon dioxide and so many more everyone of us learned it the hard way that we are suppose to spend every day like it's the last" Hanna said "what did we do to deserve what is happening to us ?" Kurt asked "all of you must've done something like me and my friends we did something –A ruined are lives" Hanna answered, the look Kurt gave Brittany just wasn't normal it just seemed like they were hiding one way or another –A will spill it out that's how things go.

In Lima Ohio at breadsticks the night after

"She didn't tell me anything about four crazy girls" blain said Spencer's mind didn't take the word four easily because they aren't four any more their three well yeah their three but their scattered all around the world Emily in Danby and Hanna's New York which reminded her yeah Emily stopped talking to Spencer but nothing is stopping Spencer from talking to Hanna, just thinking of them makes the pain in her chest hurt more, than her mind went blank "I'm sorry that I mentioned your friends" blain said trying to get her mind of what she's thinking, he too just couldn't take his mid off how would it feel losing two best friends "I have to go home talk to you guys tomorrow" Spencer said taking her bag and coat and leaving then kitty, Jake and Marley looked at blain "what?" he asked "you reminded her of her two dead best friends and called them crazy you have to apologize tomorrow" kitty said getting her red coat and leaving with Marley and Jake

Sorry but I had some things to do I was so busy

Next chapter : 6 miles north to kill Ville


End file.
